tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Genzo Wakabayashi
Genzo Wakabayashi (jap. 若林 源三, Wakabayashi Genzō) ist nach Tsubasa einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie. In seiner Jugend war er zunächst Kapitän des 5. Jugendnationalmeisters Shutetsu und wurde im Vorfeld des 6. Jugendnationalturniers Mitglied des neu gegründeten SC Nankatsu. Nach dem Gewinn der Jugendnationalmeisterschaft, ging er mit seinem Trainer Tatsuo Mikami nach Deutschland. Dort konnte er sich im Laufe der Zeit einen Stammplatz in der Jugendabteilung des Hamburger SV erarbeiten und wurde so eine bekannte Größe im Jugendfußball. Nach der gewonnen U16 Weltmeisterschaft mit Japan erhielt er mit 14 Jahren einen Profivertrag vom Hamburger SV in der Bundesliga. Er etablierte sich schnell im Profifußball und wurde schon bald als einer der besten Torhüter in Deutschland gehandelt. Trotz mehrfacher Verletzungen trat er drei Jahre später für die japanische U20-Nationalmannschaft bei der U20 Weltmeisterschaft an und wurde erneut Weltmeister. Nach Zwistigkeiten mit dem Hamburger Trainer Zeeman steht er offiziell noch beim HSV unter Vertrag, doch will Genzo den Verein in der Winterpause verlassen. Der "Super Great Goal Keeper" (S.G.G.K), wie er auch genannt wird, ist mit Abstand einer der besten Torhüter der Serie. Seltener wird er sogar als "Super Great Field Player" (S.G.F.P) bezeichnet. Er ist dafür bekannt, dass er sogut wie jeden Ball außerhalb des Strafraums hält, welches ihm außerdem den Namen "Torwartgenie" einbrachte. Biografie Die Anfänge thumb|left|Erstes Duell mit TsubasaGenzo wurde in Nankatsu ( ) als dritter und jüngster Sohn der Familie Wakabayashi geboren und ist dort aufgewachsen. Die Familie zählt zu der ältesten in der Stadt und ist relativ wohlhabend. So finanzierten ihm seine Eltern seine Ausbildung auf der privaten Shutetsu Grundschule. Sie förderten auch seinen Wunsch Fußball zu spielen. Tatsuo Mikami, sein Trainer und im Laufe der Zeit auch sein Mentor, übernahm die Verantwortung für Genzo und verschaffte ihm später einen Platz in der Jugendmannschaft des Hamburger SV. Als Captain der Shutetsu Grundschule gewann er das 5. Jugendnationalturnier ohne ein Tor zu zulassen. Ebenso umgab ihn früh die Legende, dass er jeden Schuss halten kann, der außerhalb des Strafraums abgegeben wird. Bei einem Streit um einen Fußballplatz der Stadt mit der Nankatsu-Grundschule, wurde er von Tsubasa Ohzora und verlor, da Tsubasa ein Tor gegen ihn erzielen konnte. Diese Begegung war auch der Beginn von Ereignissen die den japanischen Fußball verändern sollten. Er hatte die Vorahnung, dass er zusammen mit Tsubasa eines Tages Japan vertreten würde. Er in der Defensive und Tsubasa in der Offensive. Angespornt vom verlorenen Wettstreit, trainierte er härter, um beim Spiel Shutetsu gegen Nankatsu während des Schulfestes der Stadt, kein weiteres Tor zu zulassen, welches über den Ausgang des weiteren Duells entscheiden sollte. Beim Spiel zeigte sich auch das Genzo nicht unfehlbar war. Er fixierte sich allein auf Tsubasa als Gegner, nicht etwa auf die anderen Nankatsu-Spieler. Nach einem Tor von Tsubasa - welches dieser per Fallrückzieher geschossen hatte - sah er sich veranlasst das Spiel fast nicht zu beenden, da er seine Revanche nicht gewann. Nach einer Standpauke seines Trainers besserte er sich und führte das Spiel fort. Er erkannte Tsubasas Talent an und die beiden werden nach der Begegnung gute Freunde. Als die Auswahlmannschaft, der Nankatsu SC gebildet wurde, qualifizierte er sich sicher und wurde eine Zeit lang Captain des Teams. Das Amt musste er aufgrund einen Verletzung am linken Knöchel an Tsubasa abgeben und konnte alle Spiele des 6. Jugendnationalturniers bis auf das Finale nicht spielen. Dennoch blieb er für Nankatsu unersetzlich welches sich nicht nur im Finale gegen Meiwa zeigte. Er war es, der Tsubasa in der Halbfinalbegegnung gegen Musashi aufbaute, womit Nankatsu ins Finale einziehen konnte. Im Finale gegen den FC Meiwa gab er trotz seiner halbverheilten Fußverletzung alles. Er hielt die meisten Schüsse vom Topstürmer Kojiro Hyuga, von dem er vor dem Turnier herausgefordert wurde und aufgrund seiner Verletzung verlor. Zwei Tore musste er von Hyuga bei der Finalbegegnung hinnehmen. Dennoch gab er nicht auf und bewies seine Wichtigkeit u.a. damit, dass er sein Tor verließ, Hyuga den Ball abnahm und den Ball zu Taro Misaki und Tsubasa schickte, welche damit den rettenden Ausgleich erzielen konnten. Er machte auch den Vorschlag, dass sich Tsubasa und Misaki für die 2. Halbzeit der 2. Verlängerung schonen und dann ein letztes Mal als das Goldene Duo auflaufen sollten. Dieser Plan ging auf und Nankatsu entschied mit einem 4:2 das Finale und damit die Nationalmeisterschaft für sich. In Deutschland 225px|thumb|Schneider, Kaltz und Wakabyashi Nach dem Gewinn der Nationalmeisterschaft ging er (im Alter von 12 Jahren) mit seinem Trainer nach Deutschland. Dieser bekam ein Angebot vom Japanischen Fußballbund als Trainer im Ausland zu arbeiten und Genzo begleitete ihn um seine Fähigkeiten auf europäischem Niveau weiterzuentwickeln. Dort trainierte er in der Jugendmannschaft des Hamburger SV (FC Grünwald) zusammen mit dem jungen Kaiser Karl-Heinz Schneider und dem Arbeitstier Hermann Kaltz. Doch zuerst musste er lernen sich gegen seine Mannschaftskameraden, insbesondere gegen den Torwart Hans, nicht nur auf dem Spielfeld durch zusetzen. Mit Karl-Heinz Schneider, welcher sein Talent entdeckte, hatte er einen guten Trainingspartner, da Schneider ihm mit seiner Schusskraft und seinem Können eindeutig überlegen war. Er freundete sich auch mit Schneider und Kaltz an, schwärmte und berichtete ihnen von Tsubasa, bei dem er in Gedanken und per Brief war. Gemeinsam mit seinen Kameraden errang er später alle Titel und Pokale in Deutschland und Europa seiner Altersklasse und wurde zu Deutschlands Torwart Nummer 1 der Jugend. U16 Weltmeisterschaft Kurz vor der U16 Weltmeisterschaft traf Genzo (drei Jahre später) wieder auf seine alten Mannschaftskameraden, da die Japanische Jugendnationalmannschaft als Vorbereitung auf die WM eine Europatournee bestreiten sollte. Er wurde inzwischen zu Hamburgs Kapitän ernannt, da Schneider aufgrund eines Angebots vom FC Bayern München den Club verlassen sollte und für ihn zum Rivalen wurde. Nach ihrer Ankunft provozierte er die japanische Nationalmannschaft und machte ihnen klar, dass sie ohne Tsubasa gegen ihn und seine Mannschaft keine Chance hätten. Das er Recht behalten sollte zeigte sich nachfolgend im Spiel der Hamburger Jugend gegen die japanischen U16. Um sich ein Bild von seinen Landsleuten und deren Niveau zu machen, testete er die Stärken der Spieler aus. Er bat seine Mannschaftkameraden Japan zuerst angreifen zulassen und parierte die verschiedenen Spezialschüsse der Spieler fast mühelos. Als die Hamburger Zuschauer ungeduldig wurden, da sie das ungewohnt defensive Spiel ihrer Mannschaft irrierte, hob er diese Anweisung auf und der HSV zeigte seine wahre Stärke im Angriff. Das Spiel endete mit einem 5:1 für den Verein und einer Blamage für Japan. Ein Tor schenkte er Hyuga um ihn weiter zu provozieren. Dieser gab seine Kapitänsbinde nach dem Schlagabtausch mit ihm an Hikaru Matsuyama ab. In Bremen stieß er zu Japan, bestritt allerdings keines der weiteren Spiele der Europatournee, da er vom HSV die Erlaubnis erhielt nur an der Weltmeisterschaft teilzunehmen. Vor dem Turnier und dem Testspiel bat Mikami, der inzwischen Nationaltrainer Japans war, ihn um den Gefallen der Mannschaft die Stärke des europäischen Fußballs aufzuzeigen, da dieser viel stärker und das Niveau viel höher war als sie es vom japanischen gewohnt waren. Um ihnen dies klar zu machen, provozierte und kritisierte er die Leistungen seiner Kameraden und spornt sie so an über sich hinaus zuwachsen. Damit machte er sich kaum Freunde in der Mannschaft. Nur Tsubasa - unwissentlich auch Hyuga, der das Gespräch zwischen Beiden mitbekam - berichtet er von seinen Absichten, die so die Gründe seines Handelns verstanden. Er gab sich und sein Ziel - als regulärer erster Torwart bei der U16-WM auf dem Feld zustehen - für die Nationalmannschaft auf, damit dieses noch stärker würde. So bestritt er keines der Spiele der Weltmeisterschaft. Das hielt ihn aber nicht ab seine Mannschaft weiter zu untstützen und ab dem Spiel gegen Argentinien von der Bank aus anzufeuern. So gab er ihnen viele Information vorallem über die deutsche Mannschaft. In der Halbfinalbegegnung Deutschland gegen Urugay erklärte er seinen Mitspielern verschiedene Spielzüge der Deutschen, besonders Schneiders Feuerschuss und die Geschichte, die sich um den Phantomtorwart Dieter Müller rankt. Erst als sich Ken Wakashimazu im Halbfinale gegen Frankreich verletzte, bei dem er ebenfalls nur zusehen konnte, sollte er im Finale gegen Deutschland endlich spielen. Das Finale der U16-WM Vor Besprechung auf das Spiel gegen Deutschlands U16 gab Genzo der Mannschaft Daten über ihre Gegenspieler, die er vor dem Turnier gesammelt und zusammengefasst hatte. Alle Schwächen und Stärken der deutschen Spieler und selbst der Ersatzspieler waren in diesen Notizen haarklein aufgelistet. Da Wakashimazu wegen seiner wiederaufgebrochenen Handverletzung nicht spielen konnte und Morisaki nicht die nötige internationale Erfahrung besaß um gegen Deutschland bestehen zu können, stellte Mikami ihn auf. Trotz aller Zwistigkeiten stand das gesamte Team stand hinter der Entscheidung des Trainers und sie forderten ihn auf im Finale teilzunehmen, worauf er die Nominierung annahm. Vor dem Anpfiff gab er ihnen noch einmal konkrete Anweisungen, vorallem bezüglich auf Schneider. Diesen sollten die Spieler so weit wie möglich decken, da er auch von außerhalb des Strafraums gegen ihn treffen konnte. Alle anderen konnten die Spieler frei schießen lassen. Kurz nach dem Anpfiff hatten die japanischen Spieler aufgrund der Notizen den Vorteil, konnten so die Spieler Kaltz und Schester im Mittelfeld leicht überwinden und angreifen. Jedoch konnte Müller alle ihre Spezialschüsse abwehren. Als die Verteidiger Soda und Matsuyama mit nach vorn gingen, passte dieser den Ball zu Schneider, der vor dem japanischen Tor lauerte. Genzo konnte dessen Schuss ablocken. Als Schneiders Familie in den Rängen auftauchte, wollte Karl ihnen seine Klasse beweisen. Er holte sich den Ball im Mittelfeld, spielte Soda und Matsuyama aus und zielte mit seinem Feuerschuss aufs Tor, welchen Genzo entschärfen konnte. Schneider erklärte seinen Leuten, dass der Gegner durch Wakabayashis Informationen über sie bestens Bescheid wusste. So war das Spiel wieder offen. Genzo konnte ebenso den darauffolgenden Angriff von Kaltz und Manfred Magath abfangen. thumb|200px|Schneiders Feuerschuss welcher zum 0:1 führte Wenig später wurde Tsubasa von Müller durch einen Schuß ins Gesicht zu Boden geschickt. Die Japaner waren zu nächst geschockt und konnten nicht auf einen Angriff Deutschlands reagieren. Genzo brachte die Mannschaft durch einen Zuruf wieder zur Besinnung, allerdings konnte er Deutschlands Führungstor zum 0:1 nicht verhindern. Schneider trickste ihn aus, nachdem er nach einem angetäuschten Fallrückzieher aus der Drehung heraus einen weiteren Feuerschuss abschoß. Desen Flugbahn war für ihn nicht einzuschätzen, da Jito und Magnus ihm die Sicht auf Schneider verdeckten. Deutschlands nächsten Angriff durch Schester fing er nicht, sonder schoß ihn in Richtung des deutschen Tores zurück und leitete Japans Ausgleichstor zum 1:1 ein. Kurz vor Schluß der 1. Halbzeit verschuchte Schneider abermals mit einem Feuerschuss zu punkten. Diesen konnte Genzo mit dem Kopf soweit ablenken, dass der Ball an die Latte prallte, wo er explodierte. Dabei wurde seine Kappe in Fetzen gerissen und er zog sich eine heftig blutende Platzwunde an der Stirn (rechten Schläfe) zu. thumb|200px|Kaltz im Duell mit Wakabayashi In der zweiten Halbzeit wurde er wieder mit Schneiders Feuerschüssen eingedeckt. Doch auch die anderen deutschen Spieler konnten zum Schuss kommen, welche er alle mühelos hielt. Gefährlich wurde nur Kaltz' Lobbing Shot, mit welchen dieser ihn auszutricksen versuchte. Den konnte er gerade so mit einer neuen Kappe ins Toraus lenken. Erst als sich Tsubasa des Eintrags auf Seite 52 in Robertos Heft entsann, konnte Japan sich aus dem Sturmlauf der Deutschen befreien und selbst zum Angriff übergehen. Gemeinsam konnte er mit Hyuga das 2:1 für Japan erzielen. Deutschland und vorallem Schneider setzte daraufhin alles daran den Ausgleichstreffer zu erzielen. Nach dem dieser erst Ryo Ishizaki und dann Tsubasa ausschalten kann, gab er unerwartet mit links einen (Non Fire) Schuss ab, dem Genzo nichts entgegen zusetzen hatte. Den nächsten Feuerschuss hielt er wieder souverän. Kurz vor Ende des Spiels stand ihm Schneider wieder gegenüber. Genzo geht aufs Ganze und sprang in die linke Torecke. Doch Schneider zielte in die rechte ab. Genzo, der dies vorausahnte, stieß sich erst am Pfosten und dann an der Latte ab um den Ball noch zu sichern. Mit seinem weiten Abschlag nach dieser Aktion leitet Genzo den Siegtreffer zum 3:2 ein. Japan war damit Weltmeister der unter 16-jährigen. Nach dem Spiel verabschieden sich Schneider und Genzo voneinander, allerdings nicht ohne auf eine Fortsetzung des Kräftemessens in der Bundesliga zu verweisen. thumb|Wakabayashis erster Einsatz in der Bundesliga In der Bundesliga Einen Monat nach der WM erhielt er ein Angebot als Profi in der ersten Mannschaft Hamburgs zu spielen, da sich der reguläre Torwart Mike Völler arg verletzt hatte. Er nahm dieses Angebot natürlich gern an, hatte dennoch die Bitte in Nationalspielen für Japan auflaufen zu dürfen. Damit war er, laut einer japanischen Zeitung, dritter und jüngster Japaner in der Bundesliga. Seinen ersten Einsatz hatte er gerade in einem Heimspiel des HSV gegen den FC Bayern München, in dem Schneider als Profi spielte, als sich auch der zweite Torwart Budenski des Sportvereins verletzte. Genzo konnte seine Einwechslung mit einer Glanzparade von Schneiders Feuerschuss rechtfertigen und nahm bis zum Ende des Spiels kein Tor hin, womit der HSV 2:1 gewann. 3 Jahre später, kurz vor der anstehenden U20 Weltmeisterschaft, war er Stammtorwart des HSV und einer besten Torhüter Deutschlands. Der Deutsche Fußballbund hatte längst schon ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und wollte ihn einbürgern. Dies lehnte er ab, da er weiterhin für Japan spielen wollte. Allerdings durfte er als Nichtdeutscher(!), da Dieter Müller verletzt war, an einem Freundschaftsspiel für die deutsche U19-Nationalmannschaft (angeführt von Schneider) gegen die niederländische U19-Auswahl teilnehmen. Das Spiel endete mit einer 1:3-Niederlage für Deutschland. Zudem verletzte er sich in der Begegnung die rechte Hand beim Versuch Brian Cruyffords Schuss aus kürzester Distanz zu halten. In der Hinrunde der Bundesliga zog er sich eine weitere Verletung zu. Diesmal im Spiel gegen den 1. FC Köln um die Tabellenführung und Meisterschaft. Der Schwede Stefan Levin brach ihm mit seinem Schuss ebenfalls aus kürzester Distanz fast den linken Arm. Wieder in der Bundesliga left|thumb|225px|Im Manga Road to 2002 Wieder zurück in Hamburg musste Genzo erstmal seine Verletzungen an den Händen auskurieren und länger pausieren bis er sein Comeback in der Bundesliga geben konnte. Von Schneider bekam er bei desen Besuch ein Angebot des FC Bayern. Bayern hatte viele neue Spieler verpflichtet u.a. Kong und Levin um die Champions League gewinnen zu können, so wollte der Club auch ihn. Doch dies lehnte Genzo aus Treue zum Verein ab, da er in Hamburg seit seiner frühen Jugend spielte, sich verbessert und entwickelt hatte. Die Saison verlief zu Beginn nicht schlecht für den HSV. Das Auftaktsspiel gegen SV Werder Bremen im Weserstadion konnte der Verein mit einem 1:0 gewinnen, wobei Genzo die Vorlage nach einem Angriffs der Bremener lieferte. Auch die anderen Partien gegen den 1. FC Köln (2:0), SC Freiburg (1:0) und gegen VfB Stuttgart (0:0) verlor der Sportverein nicht und trat ungeschlagen gegen den FC Bayern München an, der ebenfalls noch ungeschlagen war. Es ging also um die Führung der Tabellenspitze und damit um die Meisterschaft. Kurz nach dem Anpfiff im Olympiastadion in München gelang dem HSV das 1:0, nach einem Top Spin Pass von Genzo auf Kaltz, der den Ball mit einem Seitfallzieher einnetzte. Durch den regelrechten Sturmlauf Bayerns war Hamburg gezwungen zu verteidigen. Alle Torversuche Bayerns, selbst Kongs und Levins Spezialschüsse, parierte er perfekt. Währenddessen deckte Kaltz Schneider, damit dieser nicht eingreifen konnte. Nach der Halbzeitpause änderte Bayern seine Taktik. Durch schnelles Passspiel vorallem kurz vor dem Tor sollte er zuerst verwirrt und dann verladen werden, womit der Bayern-Trainer Rudi Schneider richtig lag. Nach einer Ecke von Levin, komnte Genzo nicht schnell genug auf den schnellen Pass von Kong auf Karl-Heinz Schneider reagierem, der mit seinem Neo Fire Shot traf. Hamburgs Trainer Zeeman setzte inzwischen alles daran das 1:1 zu halten, er ersetzte offensiv ausgerichtete Spieler durch defensive. Zudem wurde Kaltz nach Streitigkeiten mit Schneider wegen einen schweren Fouls des Platzes verwiesen. Kurz vor Schluss der Partie beging Genzo einen Fehler. Nach dem er einen Neo Fire Shot entschärfen konnte, spielt er den Ball nach vorn. Dort wurde der Stürmer Boisler gefoult und es gab einen Freistoß bei dem er mit nach vorn geht, entgegen der Taktik des Trainers. Kong konnte seinen Torversuch entschärfen, spielte ihn zu Schneider, der zum 2:1 (auch außerhalb des 16ers) traf. Die U20 Weltmeisterschaft In der ersten Qualifikationsrunde der U19 Asienqualifikation musste die die japanische U19 geschwächt gegen Thailands U19 antreten, da ihre wichtigsten Spieler fehlten und sich für die Hauptrunde qualifizieren. (Ganz zu schweigen vom Torwartproblem: Wakashimazu war aus der Mannschaft ausgetreten, da er bei der WM als erster Torwart auflaufen wollte als er erfuhr, dass Mikami Wakabayashi dafür aufgestellt hatte und Morisaki war zu unerfahren um gegen stärkere Teams mithalten zu können. Außerdem hatte Mikami das Traineramt an Minato Gamoabgegeben.) Als es mit 1:4 in der 1. Halbzeit schon nach einem Sieg der Thailänder aussah, war Genzo, trotz seiner Handverletzungen, extra nach Japan angereist um das Spiel bestreiten zu können. Eingewechselt kurz vor Schluss der 1. Halbzeit wurde er so zu einem der 2 Retter Japans (zweiter war Shingo Aoi). Allerdings konnte er Bälle nur fausten, nicht fangen, verteidigte das japanische Tor dennoch großartig und nahm keinen Treffer hin und Japan gewann das Spiel 5:4. Da Wakashimazu nicht zur Verfügung stand, der eigentlich für die Asienqualifikation als erster Torwart gesetzt war, bestritt Genzo diese größtenteils. So spielte er im Gruppenspiel gegen Usbekistan nur die 1. Halbzeit, den Rest übernahm Morisaki, da Usbekistan einfach ein zu leichter Gegner war den sie mit 8:1 schlugen, ebenso wie die Vereinigten Arabischen Emirate (6:0). Erst Saudi-Arabien und deren Star Mark Oweiran und der Hüne Vulcan Barukan sollten ihn wieder die volle Zeit des Spiels fordern. Oweiran gelang es in der ersten 1. Hälfe gegen ihn zu punkten, da er den Ball weiterhin nur mit den Fäusten abblocken konnte, den Oweiran nutzte und mit einem Fallrückzieher versenkte. Die gesamte Mannschaft entlastete ihn, indem sie möglichst viel angriff und Japan gewann mit 4:1. thumb|225px|Im Spiel gegen China Der nächste und letzte Gruppengegner hieß China. Besonders gefährlich waren ihr äußerst kopfballstarker Stürmer Hi Sho und ihre Geheimwaffe Shunko Sho. Dieser hatte laut Genzo, den Südkoreaner und Mönchengladbachs Stürmer Inchon Cha bei einer China-Kampagne verletzt, so dass dieser 6 Monate pausieren musste. Vorsicht war also mehr als geboten. Genzo bat den Mannschaftsarzt Dr. Serizawa ihm keine Schmerzmittel zu verabreichen, da er sonst seine Fingerspitzen nicht spüren würde und den Ball nicht sicher fangen könnte. Dies musste er um die hohen Kopfbälle von Hi Sho aufhalten zu können, andererseits riskierte er, dass die Schmerzen bei jeder Ballberührung zunahmen. Die 1. Halbzeit verlief gut und sein Plan ging auf. Er konnte alle Versuche Shos selbst seine Kopfbälle sicher fangen. Zudem wurde er wieder von der Mannschaft entlastet und beschützt welche mit zwei Toren in Führung ging. Gegen Ende der Halbzeit nahmen, die Schmerzen zu und die Fähigkeit den Ball zu fangen ab. Bei einem weiteren Schuss Shos musste er den Ball wieder freigeben, worauf Sho einköpfte. In der 2.Halbzeit musste er also wieder auf Schmerzmittel und Tapes zurückgreifen und fausten. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht mit der Pause auswechseln da er gegen Shunko Sho spielen wollte. Kurz nach dem Anstoß konnte China dank Kong abermals angreifen. Genzo konnte nach einer weiteren Faustabwehr von Shos Kopfball nichts gegen den Nachschuss Kongs tun. Kurz darauf gelang Kong noch ein Tor gegen ihn. Diesmal sogar vom Mittelkreis aus als er Hyugas Raiju Shot zurück schlug und für die Handou Shuu Soku Jin Hou benutzte. Das war das erste Tor von außerhalb des Strafraums welches Genzo in einem offiziellen Turnier bzw. Spiel erhielt. Dies musste er allerdings zulassen, da seine Hände sonst völlig zerstört worden wären. Als Kong und Tsubasa sich ein Duell lieferten, erzeugte Kong so einen zur Seite spiralförmig verlaufenden Handou Shuu Soku Jin Hou. Diesen versuchte Genzo zu fangen, wobei er sich seinen rechten Arm wieder so schwer verletzte ehe dieser richtig abheilen konnte. Er verließ das Spielfeld als er sah, dass auch Kong angeschlagen war. So konnte er ruhigen Gewissens Morisaki das Tor und den anderen das Spiel überlassen die das Spiel mit einem 6:3 gewannen. Aufgrund seinen Verletzungen konnte er kein anderes Spiel der Asienqualifikation mehr spielen, doch da Wakashimazu aus Japan angereist war und der Mannschaft beitrat, war das japanische Tor sicher. Die Gruppenspiele der U20-WM konnte er ebenfalls nicht bestreiten, so konnte er sich unter den Augen seines Trainers aus Deutschland Hans Kleiman, den Gamo eingestellt hatte, weiter auf seine Genesung konzentrieren. Gamo stellte ihn für das Viertelfinale gegen Schweden auf, wo er seine offene Rechnung mit Levin begleichen konnte. Er parierte nicht nur alle Schüsse von Brolin, Fredericks und Larsson, sondern konnte auch den Levin Shot abwehren. Dafür hatte er ein spezielles Boxtraining absolviert, um seine Reaktionsschnelligkeit und Stärke beim Fausten zu erhöhen. Direkt fangen konnte er den Schuss allerdings nicht, da die Rotation des Schusses zu stark war und er sich abermals verletzt hätte. Dank seiner soliden Verteidigung des Tors und Tomeya Akais Einsatz, der Levin zusätzlich manndeckte und das Tor mitverteidigte, konnte Japan mit einem Golden Goal (1:0) ins Halbfinale gegen die Niederlande einziehen. Dort konnte Genzo seine Rechnung mit Cruyfford begleichen und Japan zog abermals durch ein Golden Goal in der Verlängerung (1:0) ins Finale gegen Brasilien ein. In der ersten Halbzeit konnte die japanische Elf ihr Tor erfolgreich verteidigen worauf 0:0 in der Halbzeitpause stand, doch durch die Sturmläufe der Brasilianer waren sie erschöpft. Genzo konnte u.a. Carlos Santanas Rolling Overhead Kick und Sky Wing Shot souverän parieren. Doch in der 14. Minute der 2. Halbzeit musste er sich Santana geschlagen geben, desen Technik einfach zu stark war, so dass er diese nicht halten konnte und Santana diesen nachfolgenden zum 1:0 für Brasilien traf. Kurz darauf hält er wieder einen von Santanas Schüßen mit beiden Fäusten, die er sich dadurch abermals verletzte und noch während des Spiels verarzten ließ. Den konnte er allerdings zu Tsubasa schicken der mit der Mannschaft das Ausgleichstor erzielte. Durch Misaki, der nur in der 2. Hälfte spielen konnte, gewann Japan die Oberhand mit einem 2:1. Als schon der Countdown (von 60 Sekunden) herunter gezählt wurde, betrat Natureza das Spielfeld, der kurz darauf Tsubasa ausschalten konnte und gegen ihn (von außerhalb des Strafraums!) traf. Die Entscheidung über den Sieg sollte also wieder ein Golden Goal in der Verlängerung bringen. Als Santana und Natureza abermals angriffen, konnte er Naturezas Sprungvolley gerade so abblocken, wurde abermals verletzt und ließ sich durch Wakashimazu auswechseln. Japan gewann durch das nachfolgende Siegtor von Tsubasa mit 3:2 die U20-Weltmeisterschaft. Abschied vom HSV In Golden-23 bestritt er gemeinsam mit Misaki, Tsubasa und Hyuga ein Freundschaftsspiel als Mitglied der Japanischen Nationalmannschaft gegen Deutschland in der Allianz-Arena. In der 2. Halbzeit wurde er gemeinsam mit Misaki und Tsubasa von Trainer Zico eingewechselt. Er parierte alle Torchancen der deutschen Spieler u.a. von Schneider, Teigerbran und dem Kapitän Bollack. Die Partie endete mit einem 2:2. Nach dem Spiel und der Verabschiedung seiner Freunde am Frankfurter Flughafen, ging es wieder zurück in den Club. Doch dort saß er schon drei aufeinanderfolgende Spiele auf der Bank und hatte seinen Stammplatz an den gleichaltrigen Schweitzer eingebüßt. Grund waren Zwistigkeiten mit Zeeman, die aus dem Spiel Bayern gegen Hamburg resultierten. Zeeman war enttäuscht, da er sich über seine Anweisungen hinweggesetzt hatte. Das Vertrauen und das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und dem Trainer war stark angekratzt und hatte sich gegen Ende der letzten Saison noch verschlechtert. Außerdem verpflichtete Zeeman drei nichteuröpäische Spieler mit Amaruzo (Brasilien), Metou (Kamerun) und Emanioson (Paraguay). Durch die (bis dahin geltende) Ausländerregel war für ihn kein Platz mehr in Hamburg und da er nicht mehr benötigt wurde, würde der HSV ihn in der Winterpause verkaufen. Viele europäische Spitzenclubs u.a. der AC Florenz, AS Rom, Werder Bremen und auch Bayern München waren an ihm interessiert. Richtung Olympia Da er außerdem nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, bekam er die Erlaubnis vom HSV an der Asienqualifikation für die Olympischen Spielen 2004 teilzunehmen. So reiste er nach Japan um für die Japans U22 zu spielen und nahm am Spiel gegen Nigerias U22 teil. Er verhinderte einen Elfmeter für Nigeria, den er glänzend zur Ecke abwehrte und auch den nächste Angriff vereitelte er. Nach einer gelungenen Parade spielte er auf Wakashimazu, der als Stürmer auf dem Platz stand. Dieser konnte mit einem Fallrückzieher den 1:0 Führungstreffer für Japan erzielen. Nigeria fand zurück ins Spiel und übernahm am Ende der ersten Halbzeit die Führung durch Tore von Bobang und J.J. Ochado, die seine Schwäche für schnelle Querpässe vor dem Tor ausnutzten. In der zweiten Halbzeit ging Japan in den Angriff über und kurz vor Schlusspfiff gelang Misaki nach einer Vorlage von ihm der 2:2 Ausgleichstreffer. thumb|250px|Wakabayashi nach seiner Blessur Im Hinspiel gegen die die australische U22-Nationalmannschaft verletzte er sich die linke Gesichtshälfte, als er bei einer Parade wegen eines Australiers gegen den Pfosten prallte. Nach einem Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus musste er eine Gesichtsmaske bzw. einen Sichtschutz tragen und konnte die weitere Asienqualifikation für Olympia nur von der Bank als möglicher Ersatzspieler beobachten, falls sich Morisaki oder Wakashimazu verletzen sollten. Japan konnte sich für die Olympischen Spiele qualifizieren. Weitere Auftritte Anime Genzo wurde für die U13 Weltmeisterschaft in Europa in das japanische Aufgebot berufen. Er trägt dort die Rückennummer 1. Dieses Turnier ist ein Fiebertraum von Tsubasa kurz vor dem Mittelschulfinale gegen Toho und wird ausschließlich im Anime Die tollen Fußballstars erwähnt. Captain Tsubasa Specials * Boku wa Misaki Taro: Kurzer Auftritt im Zeitungsartikel, der den Gewinn des 6. Jugendnationalturniers zeigt. * Saikyo no Teki! Hollanda Youth: Dort wird erzählt, dass er gegen Brian Cruyfford zusammen mit der Deutschen Nationalmannschaft gespielt und verloren haben soll. Er reist kurz darauf nach Japan um seine Mannschaft und Wakashimazu bei Spiel gegen die Holländer anzufeuern. * Millenium Dream: Er ist neues Mitglied des FC Bayern München. * Final Coundown: * F.C.R.B Stadium Opening Match: * Golden Dream: * All Star Game - 25th Anniversary: Er wurde zum zweit beliebtesten Japaner nach Taro Misaki (1776 Stimmen) mit 1626 Stimmen und vor Kojiro Hyuga (1408 Stimmen) gewählt * Japan Dream 2006: * Netto Special: OVAs * Europe Daikesen * Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. * Asu Ni Mukatte Hashire * Sekai Daikessen! Jr. World Cup * Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth Außerhalb von Captain Tsubasa * : Ein Fußball-Manga und Anime von Tsukasa Oshima, in auch Deutschland unter dem Namen "Die Champions - Anpfiff für 11 Freunde" bekannt. Hier sieht man ihn im Manga bei einem Spiel als Zuschauer auf der Tribüne sitzen. * FW Striker Jin!: Ein weiterer Manga von Captain Tsubasa-Schöpfer Yoichi Takahashi, in dem es um den japanischen Weisenjungen Jin auf einer Insel lebt und von Insel zu Insel rudert um Fußball zu spielen. Er will den Traum seines verstorbenen Bruders verwirklichen mit seinem Team die Nationale Meisterschaft zu gewinnen. So fordert er die stärkesten Spieler heraus und schlägt ihnen eine Wette vor. Wenn er gewinnt sollen sie in seine Mannschaft. Am Ende kann er sich mit ihnen für das Grundschulturnier qualifizieren. Genzo taucht gemeinsam mit der japanischen Nationalmannschaft auf, als sie sie sich für ein Spiel gegen die australische Nationalmannschaft vorbereiten. Weitere Spielerinformationen Größe und Gewicht: * in der Grundschule (12 Jahre): 161 cm/ 55 kg * während der U16-WM (15 Jahre): 170 cm/ 63 kg * während der U20-WM (19 Jahre): 182 cm/ 74 kg * aktuell (21 Jahre): 183 cm/ 77 kg thumb|400px|Profil aus 3109 days all records Werte nach 3109 days all records * Technik: 4.5 * Schnelligkeit: 3 * Mental/Geist: 5 * Körper/Äußeres: 5 * Kreativität: 4 * Taktik: 4.5 * Gesamtwert: 26 Das Diagramm aus 3109 Days all Records zeigt noch einmal die Stärken und Schwächen. Körperlich und geistig ist er als Spieler nahezu perfekt, zeigt allerdings Schwächen im Punkto Schnelligkeit. Neben Tsubasa besitzt er ebenfall einen Gesamtwert von 26 und ist laut diesem Diagramm, gemeinsam mit ihm stärkster Spieler. Stärken, Schwächen und sonstige Informationen * starker Fuß: rechts * Rechtshänder * für ihn ist das linke untere Toreck schwer zu erreichen * Stärken: Fausten, Fangsicherheit * Schwächen: Schnelligkeit (darunter schnelle Querpässe) Erfolge * 2 x Weltmeister (Gewinn der U16- und der U20-Weltmeisterschaft) * einige deutsche und europäische Pokal- und Turniertitel (U16-Jugend) * 2 x Nationalmeister (Gewinn des 5. und 6. Jugendnationalturniers in Japan) Charakter Genzo ist von der Persönlichkeit her, sehr charismatisch, selbstbewusst, willenstark wenn auch gleichzeitig eigensinnig und schwierig. Er ist der geborene Anführer und wenn er einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, lässt er sich schwer oder nicht von dieser wieder abbringen. So wirkt er für andere Spieler und Personen oftmals dickköpfig und eigensinnig. Vorallem wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Willen geht oder ihm etwas wiederstrebt, kann er etwas aufbrausend werden. Auf der anderen Seite ist er sehr loyal seinen Freunden gegenüber. Er mag es nicht zu verlieren, ist sehr ehrgeizig und immer darauf bestrebt seine Fähigkeiten als Torwart, weiter zu entwickeln, wenn er von einem Gegner geschlagen wurde. Das zeigt sich nicht nur nachdem er Tsubasa begegnet, sondern als er auf Kojiro Hyuga, Karl-Heinz Schneider, Stefan Levin und Shunko Sho trifft, welche ihm mit ihren harten Schusstechniken zunächst anscheinend überlegen sind. Er trainiert hart um ihnen gegenüber keine Schwachstellen zu zeigen und ihre Schusstechniken zu parieren. Seit seiner Kindheit hat er den Traum einmal der beste Torhüter der Welt zu werden und für dieses Ziel gibt er alles. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass er für dieses Ziel auch oft an die Grenzen seiner Gesundheit geht. Zu Beginn der Serie ist er jedoch sehr stolz, argogant und egoistisch, fast hochmütig, als er mit seinen Fähigkeiten gegenüber schwächeren Spielern und Mannschaften angibt. Das ändert sich nach dem Spiel gegen Tsubasa. Er hat dadurch gelernt nicht mit Verbissenheit und Engstirnigkeit auf das Feld zugehen sondern mit seinen anderen Teamkollegen das Spiel zu genießen und es übersichtlicher und gelassener zu betrachten. Trotz seines Charmes und seiner Entschlossenheit ist Genzo eine Person die oft etwas unhöflich und schroff erscheint, jedoch nur weil er immer nur das Beste für seine Mannschaft will. Seine wahren Gefühle anderen und auch seinen Freunden gegenüber behält er oftmals für sich. Dabei kapselt er sich oft von anderen ab, um selbst nicht verletzt zu werden. Das zeigt sich in Shin Captain Tsubasa. Er gibt sein Ziel für die japanische Nationalmannschaft auf, als er sie anspornt. Er kritisiert die Leistungen der Mannschaftsmitglieder, um ihnen klar zu machen, dass der europäische Fußball viel stärker ist, als der den sie in Japan spielen. Nur Tsubasa erzählte er von seinen wahren Absichten. Privates thumb|270px|Genzos Familie (seine Eltern, älteren zwei Brüder und Schwester oder Haushälterin, sowie Hund John) Familie Über Genzos Familie ist nicht viel bekannt, nicht mal ihre Namen. Sicher ist, dass er Vater, Mutter sowie zwei ältere Brüder. Man sieht sie (siehe Abbildung) nur als sie sich das Finalspiel der U16-WM im Fernsehen ansehen und ihm die Daumen drücken. Bekannt ist jedoch das seine Familie als eine der Ältesten der Stadt Nankatsu der Präfektur Shizuoka gilt und relativ wohlhabend ist. Sie besitzen eine relativ große Villa und ein großes Grundstück als Wohnsitz(, welches im Manga schon fast einen Großteil der Kleinstadt ausmacht). Zudem ermöglichen sie es Genzo auch auf die Privatschule Shutetsu zu gehen und finanzieren ihm mit Tatsuo Mikami seinen eigenen Trainer. Laut dem Anime, sollen sie Milliönare sein, die den Großteil des Jahres in England genauer in London leben. Das war für ihn auch einer der Gründe, warum er mit nach Deutschland ging, damit er näher bei seiner Familie sein könne. Das Haustier der Familie ist der Hund John, der wahrscheinlich ein Akita-Inu oder Samojede ist. John ist seinem Herrchen durch wie jeder Hund treu ergeben und nebenbei eine Art Maskottchen. Deswegen ist es auch rätselhaft, warum Genzo den Hund in Shizuoka ließ, währrend er nach Europa ging(, wenn seine Eltern in London lebten.)thumb|John als Maskottchen Die wohl wichtigste Person für Genzo, die nicht zur Familie Wakabayashi gehört, ist sein Trainer und Mentor Tatsuo Mikami. Dieser für ihn in der Grundschulzeit wie ein Vater oder ein enger Freund. Mikami ist der erste, der an ihn glaubt und ihn lobt. Ebenso weist Mikami ihn zurecht, wenn er Fehler macht, die Mikami nicht billigt. Die enge Bindung zwischen Genzo und Mikami zeigt sich vorallem, als dieser ein Angebot bekommt und nach Deutschland gehen will. Spontan entscheidet sich Genzo mit ihm zu kommen, da er bei ihm bleiben will und sicher auch davon profitieren könne. Zudem bildete Mikami ihn zum besten Torwart in ganz Japan und Nationaltorwart aus. Freunde * Die Mitglieder Shutetsus mit Teppei Kisugi, Mamoru Izawa, Hajime Taki und Shingo Takasugi: Als er schon Jahre ins Ausland lebte, immer nannten sie ihn aus Treue immer noch Captain und verließen sich auf ihn. * Tsubasa Ohzora: Nach dem Spiel Shutetsu gegen Nankatsu wurde er vom Rivalen zum guten Freund. Genzo hat die Vorahnung, dass sie Japan zum Weltmeistertitel führen können. * Taro Misaki: Misaki taucht beim Spiel Shutetsu gegen Nankatsu auf. Vor allem im Finalspiel gegen Meiwa zeigt sich die Verbundenheit zwischen Tsubasa, Misaki und ihm. * Karl-Heinz Schneider: Der erste, der ihn trotz seiner Nationalität in Hamburg akzeptierte, respektierte und förderte. Später wurde er durch den Vereinswechsel zum Rivalen. * Hermann Kaltz: Genzos bester Kumpel, da die beiden seit ihrer Jugend im selben Verein spielen. Er nennt ihn oft nur noch "Gen". Rivalen * Tsubasa Ohzora: Sein erster Rivale überhaupt, durch den er sich richtig gefordert und angespornt fühlte. Nach dem Shutetsu-Nankatsu-Spiel wird er zum Freund. * Kojiro Hyuga: Hyuga versucht ihm oft seine Klasse zu beweisen, in dem er gegen ihn außerhalb des Strafraums treffen will. * Ken Wakashimazu: Seit dem Finalspiel gegen Meiwa durch seine Leistungen im Tor ein Konkurrent, vorallem in der Nationalmannschaft um den regulären Torwartposten. Wakashimazu konnte sich allerdings nie wirklich richtig gegen ihn durchsetzen, da Genzo immer mehr internationale Erfahrung besaß. Doch im Notfall vertrauen beide einander. * Karl-Heinz Schneider: Schneider ist wohl Genzos größter Rivale von allen. In Hamburg ist er ihm anfangs als erster technisch und stärkemäßig vollkommen überlegen. Die Rivalität verstärkt sich noch als er zum FC Bayern München wechselt. * Brian Cruyfford: Cruyfford ist ihm technisch und taktisch ebenbürtig und verletzt ihn an der rechten Hand. * Stefan Levin: Levins verletzte ihn durch seinen harten Levinshot an der linken Hand, später wird er Mitglied bei Bayern. * Shunko Sho: Kong war der Erste, der gegen ihn von außerhalb des Strafraums traf. Ebenso wie Levin ist er Mitglied bei Bayern. Hinter den Kulissen Weitere Informationen Super Kickers 2006: }} Namen und Bedeutung * 若林 (Wakabayashi): Junger Wald * 源三 (Genzo): dritter Sohn Interessant ist die Namensgebung in den europäischen Ländern: Im französischen Anime heißt Genzo Thomas bzw Tom, während Taro Misaki Ben heißt. In Mexiko, Spanien und Italien ist es genau das Gegenteil: Genzo wird dort Benji genannt, während Taro Tom heißt. Zudem tragen die französischen und italenischen Animes seinen Namen sogar im Titel: * Französischer Titel: Olive & Tom * Italienischer Titel: Holly & Benji * übersetzt mit: Tsubasa & Genzo um zu verdeutlichen, dass er eine der Hauptpersonen ist Vorbilder Genzo bewundert die deutschen Torhüter und .Captain Tsubasa: Band 13 (Kapitel 50) Sonstiges Wahrscheinlich ist er der japanischen Torwartlegende Yoshi Kawaguchi nachempfunden der ebenfalls der erste japanische Torwart im Ausland war und auch wie Genzo aus Shizuoka kommt. Ursprung thumb|290px|Genzo Wakabayashi in Kapitel 0 Genzo ist eine der ersten Figuren die Yoichi Takahashi erschuf und in der grundlegenden Vorläufergeschichte zu Captain Tsubasa Kapitel 0 zeichnete. Dort taucht er schon mit vollem Namen auf und ist dem heutigen bzw. dem aus den ersten Bänden äußerlich als auch charakterlich schon sehr ähnlich. Oft zynisch, großspurig, provokant aber dennoch der charmante Torhüter. Eine Seite, welche im Manga nicht zu sehen ist, ist die des Romantikers. Entgegen einiger anderer Figuren in Captain Tsubasa, ist Genzo bislang in keiner Liebesbeziehung zu sehen gewesen. Galerie WakabayashiCTAGS.png|Während der Grundschule im Captain Tsubasa Anime WakabayashiCTM.jpg|Im Anime während der U13 Weltmeisterschaft WakabayashiSCT.png|In Shin Captain Tsubasa während des Finales der U16-WM WakabayashiCTJ.jpg|In Captain Tsubasa J WakabayashiCTJGS.png WakabayashiSK2006GSV.jpg|Vektorgrafik zu Super Kickers 2005 WakabayashiSK2006MS.jpg|Im Anime zu Road to 2002 vor der U16-WM WakabayashiSK2006.jpg|Vor dem Spiel gegen die Niederlande WakabayashiSK20061.jpg|Vor dem Spiel gegen Brasilien WakabayashiColorart1.png|Artwork zum Manga Road to 2002 WakabayashiArtworkNKO.jpg|Artwork zum Videospiel Captain Tsubasa: New Kick Off Quellen en:Genzo Wakabayashi ja:若林源三 Wakabayashi, Genzo Wakabayashi, Genzo